Encajando travesuras
by CriXar
Summary: La Doctora Lacertilia tiene problemas para completar uno de sus proyectos, y más cuando de una forma u otra Turbulencia interfiere en su laboratorio. ¿Será él de ayuda para variar? Basado en el AU Anachronous de h8terexity de la serie de cortos "Villanos".


Lacertilia suspiró frustrada. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando encajar las piezas principales de su más reciente invento, pero estas eran testarudas y se negaban a cooperar. Al de levantarse para darse un respiro, tropezó con algo considerablemente extenso en el suelo. Al voltear sorprendida, no dudó demasiado en reconocer el obstáculo.

-¡Turbulencia!- exclamó furiosa. Un golpe en la puerta del laboratorio anunció la llegada del chico.

-A sus órdenes, capitán.- dijo este burlándose con un saludo militar.- Oh, ¡ahí está!- Corrió hacia la caída científica, pero en lugar de ayudarla a ponerse en pie tomó con cariño al bate de baseball cubierto de clavos que había provocado su caída.- Te busqué por todos lados...

-Oh, no. No tienes que molestarte en ayudarme. Estoy muy bien...- mencionó la muchacha con una mano sobre su herida pierna, producto del roce con los detalles punzantes del objeto.- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes tus cosas en mi laboratorio?

-Lo siento, Doc.- respondió Turbulencia con una sonrisa de inocencia.- Sabes que eso de recordar instrucciones no es lo mío.

-Como sea... Sólo saca esa cosa de aquí.- pidió ella cansada mientras se acercaba a una caja en busca de unas vendas.

-Hey, Blue Bear y yo le haremos una broma a 0.6.0. Intentaremos teñir su monóculo cuando esté dormido.- explicó el rubio entre risas.- ¿Quieres venir?

-No estoy de humor ahora.- respondió Lacertilia terminando de cortar la venda para terminar de ajustarla. Luego se caminó de regreso a su mesa de trabajo.- No logro hacer que esto funcione y no entiendo por qué. En los planos estaba bien...

-Aburridooo...- se quejó Turbulencia dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. La inventora gruñó.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras.- dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.- Regreso en un momento. ¡No toques nada!

El chico sacó su lengua sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues ya se había retirado, y volteó su mirada hacia las piezas sueltas en la mesa. Dejó su bate a un lado y tomó asiento. ¿Qué podía ser tan complejo como para frustrar a la más lista del grupo?

Tomó las que ella le había señalado y las observó fijamente un rato. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Lacertilia regresó unos instantes después con una taza de café en su mano, la única cosa que lograba reconfortarla cuando se estancaba en un proyecto. Tal vez debería dejarlo un rato, salir a caminar, trabajar en sus siguientes proyectos por unas horas. A veces pensaba que pasaba demasiado tiempo por su cuenta en esa habitación.

Entró un poco más calmada a su lugar de trabajo, cuando...

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?! ¡Te dije que no tocaras nada!- exclamó alterada al ver al alocado chico en su silla.

Este volteó, asustado por sus gritos, y fue cuando ella pudo ver las piezas que había intentado encajar por horas ensambladas a la perfección en las manos de él. La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa...

-¿Cómo es que...? ¿Tú las...? ¡Pero qué...!- tartamudeaba incrédula. Turbulencia sonrió con su peculiar expresión de locura y se levantó para acercarse a ella.

-Creo que pasaste demasiado tiempo frente a esos planos como para no darte cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba invertido.- explicó entre risas.- Sólo me tomó un par de minutos darme cuenta.

Le entregó las piezas a la incrédula científica, quien boquiabierta las inspeccionó. Tal y como lo había previsto en su plano original, encajaban perfectamente.

Para sorpresa del chico, lejos de regañarle comenzó a reír. Al inicio fue una risa ligera, pero poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en una algo desquiciada, un poco contagiosa para él. Aún en ese estado, Lacertilia caminó hacia su mesa para dejar sobre esta las piezas y su taza de café.

Luego abrió una de las gavetas en las que almacenaba sus aparatos y sacó lo que parecía ser un rayo. Asustado, Turbulencia dejó de reír y se cubrió de inmediato con sus brazos, asustado de lo que fuera a hacerle con aquel aparato. Pero se sorprendió al sentir como ella tomaba su mano y se lo entregaba.

-Para 0.6.0 su sombreo es mil veces más preciado que su monóculo.- comenzó a decir aún con una divertida expresión.- Este rayo cambia los colores de las cosas. Un sólo disparo y lo volverá de un lindo color rosa.- El chico sonrió con complicidad tomando el aparato.

-Oh, esto será divertido.- dijo malicioso, antes de sentir un rápido beso en su mejilla. Ligeramente sonrojado miró a la doctora, quien guiñó su ojo antes de darle la espalda para seguir con lo suyo.

-Sólo procura regresarlo una vez que terminen.- acotó. Turbulencia respiró profundo y se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Sabes? Yo puedo llegar a ser un poco descuidado con todo esto de disparar cosas y Blue Bear no tiene las agallas para hacerlo...- mencionó "casual".- Si ya con esas piezas en su lugar no estás muy ocupada, aún está disponible la invitación para unirte...

Lacertilia rió por lo bajo. Bebió su café casi en un sorbo y tomó la pistola de las manos del joven.

-Jamás lo verá venir...- dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

 ** _Si están confundidos respecto a los personajes de los que acaban de leer, los invito cordialmente a visitar el tumblr de la creadora de este AU:_** ** _h8terexity .tumblr .com_**

 ** _Este fic va dedicado a Ashley Rd, quien me inspiró ayer con sus hermosos dibujos de este AU en FaceBook. Espero que haya sido lo que esperabas, y si no, dime que te gustaría leer. ;)_**

 ** _Un saludo al grupo Fans Villainous LA, y por favor dejen de pelarse por los ships. ¡Amor y paz!_**


End file.
